


A Precious Predicament

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe- Alternate Motives, And kyoko loves everyone, Everyone loves Kyoko, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kyoko POV, Multi, NO DEATHS, Stuffs, Tagged as Needed, excpet maybe hifumi, fuck that guy, its complicated, kyoko wears a hoodie, monokuma took her gloves, they all lose something precious, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: A different first motive might just save everybody's lives, and make everyone aware of how much Kyoko means to them





	1. Motive

When Monokuma presents the first motive, it is not a video of the people they loved in danger. It was not the threat of their greatest secrets being revealed. It wasn’t even the promise of a ton of money. Instead, it was this:

“If you bastards don’t kill someone in the next twenty-four hours, one of you will lose something precious to you. And, in the unlikely case that the next twenty-four hours pass without a murder, another person will lose something. And it’ll go on and on until there’s a murder! So, unless you want to lose something, get to murdering!”

With that, Monokuma is gone. Kyoko looks around at her classmates, wondering if any of them would kill over the object that they find precious. She feels a small bit of amusement, wondering if any of these things would turn out to be rings. Shaking her head slightly, she turns her attention to Aoi, who was speaking to the group. 

“Why would Monokuma threaten us with that? I mean, sure the stuff is important, but I doubt anything we have with us is that important.” The swimmer had a good point. As far as Kyoko knew, there was barely any personal belongings in the dorms. Celeste gave a small cough, and Kyoko found her gaze drawn to the other girl. 

“While that is true, Monokuma never said anything about it being an object, or being here. He simply said that it was something precious. For we know, that could mean something at our homes or,” The gambler made an almost imperceptible pause, showing that what she would say next was upsetting to her. “It could be a pet of some sort.”

There was silence once again as everyone considered the gambler’s words. While she agreed with Celeste’s words, Kyoko couldn’t help but voice her own opinion. “That may be true, but he also said that we would  _ lose  _ something. That would most likely mean that whatever this precious thing is, it’s something we have access to right now. So, unless you have a hamster hidden in any of your dorms, I don’t think we have to worry about the loss of any pets.” Celeste relaxes ever so slightly, and Kyoko feels an unexplainable feeling of happiness at the fact she had calmed the gothic girl’s worries.

Makoto then speaks up, making everybody turn to him. “No matter what this precious thing is, we shouldn’t kill each other over it. For all we know Monokuma could be bluffing! How would he know what we consider precious anyway?” The purple haired girl couldn’t stop the small smile that poked it’s way to her face. The Ultimate Good Luck was optimistic but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel the small burst of hope that his words always seemed to give. She hoped nothing would cause that optimism to disappear.

Her smile disappeared as Byakuya spoke, his words true yet uncalled for, as always. “Nevertheless, I would rather not risk being killed over something so trivial.” He turned and walked out of the gym, no one bothering to call after him any more. Toko then followed him out, most likely to try and talk to him once more. 

With two of their number already gone, she saw no use in staying any longer. She headed out without a word, aware that both Celeste and Makoto were watching her. She was surprised, however, when she heard someone call her name. “Kyoko! Kyoko, wait up!” She turned to see Chihiro hurrying to catch up with her. When the small programmer came to a stop next to her, Kyoko unfolded her arms in an effort to not intimidate her. 

“What is it Chihiro?” She chides herself on the inside, as her words were much harsher than she had meant. The other girl didn’t seem to take offense, as she simply brightened. “I was hoping that we could hang out a little bit! I mean…” She hesitated, as if trying to collect her thoughts. “We haven’t had much of a chance to talk, and I was hoping to get to know you a little better.”

Thinking it over, Kyoko could see no reason not to hang out with Chihiro. She was nice enough, and not the type to take advantage of anything she learned. Before she could respond however, she found Chihiro offering her something. Looking at it, she realizes that it is a doll. “I-I got it from the MonoMono Machine,” the girl explained, “And I thought that you might like it.” For a moment Kyoko says nothing, before she lets a smile show. “Thank you Chihiro. This is too kind of you.” As she takes it from the other’s grip, she is rewarded by a smile. “Not at all! Anything for a friend!” 

“Would you like to go sit in the dining hall and talk then?” 

Chihiro nods, falling in to step next to her. “That would be great!” With all thoughts of the motive and what her own ‘precious thing’ may be gone, Kyoko finds herself enjoying herself immensely, for the first time in a while.

However, her happiness could not last for long, because soon enough she found herself in her room, simply waiting for the nighttime announcement. Her shoes were already off, and her jacket was lying on her desk chair. Her tie was on the floor somewhere, probably with her socks and hair ribbon. She looked around her room, trying to figure out what this so called ‘precious thing’ may be. 

She runs her hand through her hair in frustration, letting out a yawn. She grabbed her jacket and went to her closet to hang it up. Pushing aside the various shirts skirts, and the one hoodie the mastermind had seen fit to give her, she found an empty hanger to put her jacket on. Feeling exhausted, she flopped onto her bed face first. 

Kyoko then realized that she still had her gloves on and groaned. Pulling herself up, she regarded her hands. Steeling herself, she slowly pulled the gloves off. Doing her best to ignore the burns she uncovered, she lay her gloves on the corner of her desk. She then did her usual routine before bed, heading into the bathroom.

Turning on the sink, she began to run her hands under the cool water. It still scared her somewhat, the fact that she couldn’t feel anything with her fingers. She remembered how, on the first night, she had actually puked at the sight of her hands. Monokuma had gotten a blast out of that, somehow getting in her room to mock her. She had done her best to ignore the bear, and tried desperately to remember why she was burned so badly.

Realizing that the sink was about to overflow, Kyoko shook off the memory ~~(One of the only ones she had)~~ and turned the sink off. She dried her hands to the best of her ability and made her way back to bed. She idly acknowledged the nighttime announcement, and instead tried to think of something happier than her hands. Her thoughts strayed to Chihiro, and her eyes found the doll the programmer had given her. 

It had been a nice gesture, and she had enjoyed the programmer’s company. Kyoko felt a little flutter thinking about it. However, that flutter led her to thoughts of others, that she had felt similar feelings for. Celeste, for example. Or Makoto, or Sayaka, or Junko ~~(Who, she felt that there was something off with, but she couldn't figure out what!)~~ , or even, dare she say it,  _ Byakuya _ . Groaning, she threw her arm over her eyes.  _ Stupid hormones, stupid Monokuma, stupid Hope’s Peak, stupid Uncle Koichi-  _ Wait. What?

Sitting up, Kyoko frowned. Where had that thought come from? Uncle Koichi…? As far as she remembered, she hadn’t seen him since she was a child, about a year after her father had left. He had left for a job at… where was it? Try as she might, Kyoko couldn’t get the answer to appear to her. She lay back down. Why did she think of her uncle just now? Had she seen him during the time she’d forgotten? Was she finally getting some of her memories back?

Although it seemed unlikely she didn’t stop good feeling that curled in her stomach. If she had to give that feeling a name, she’d call it… _ hope _ . And with that thought, she gave way to sleep.


	2. The First Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko wakes up, and drama begins.

When Kyoko wakes up to the morning announcement, she  _ knows _ something is wrong. Blinking blearily, she slowly sits up, running her hands through her hair.She reaches for her gloves, but-  _ Nothing _ . She’s instantly more alert, eyes raking the room. She stands up and opens her closet. She can’t find her gloves.  _ She can’t find her gloves. _ She felt her breathing pick up, and her heart was about to explode. 

Why her? Why was she the first one? It was minutes before she was able to calm herself down. Taking deep breaths, Kyoko leaned against the doorframe of her closet. There was no use freaking out about it. Her gloves were gone, and she needed a plan. She could just go without them, but then they would  _ see _ . She didn’t… didn’t want that. But she couldn’t just stay in her room for the whole day. She needed to be strong. 

As Kyoko weighed her options, her gaze went to the hoodie that was in her closet. It was the same color as her tie, with a deep pocket, and a large hood. She grabbed it, along with a new shirt and skirt for the day. She went into her bathroom to change, only hesitating slightly before putting on the hoodie. 

However, despite the fact that she now had a way to conceal her hands, she couldn’t force herself to open the door to her dorm. She stood in front of it, worrying her lip. The others would ask questions, questions she  _ couldn’t  _ answer. She felt her heart start to accelerate again, but before it got too fast-

There was a knock on her door. “Kyoko? Are you okay? The others sent me to check on you. You’re the only one not at breakfast.” She blinked in surprise. Chihiro…? Swallowing, she raised her voice slightly. “I’ll be right out…” Steeling herself, she opened her door, quickly shoving her hand back in her pocket. The programmer greeted her with a smile. “Good morning Kyoko! I’m glad you’re o-okay…” 

The other’s eyes went to Kyoko’s hoodie, and how her hands weren’t visible. Chihiro’s mouth formed a small “oh!”, before she looked back at Kyoko. “So… I’m guessing Monokuma took something from you, huh?” The taller girl nodded, beginning to walk toward the dining hall. “I’ll explain when we get there. I’d… rather not say it more than once.” The programmer gave a nod of acknowledgement, before falling in step with Kyoko. 

When they arrived at breakfast, conversation halted, everyone taking in Kyoko’s new look. Togami was the one to break the silence. “So it  _ was _ you that lost something.” She nodded once, taking her place at the table they used for meetings. “What did the bear take, if you don’t mind me asking?” Looking over at Junko, Kyoko took a small breath. “It would seem that Monokuma took my gloves, seeing as they were nowhere in my room.” 

Leon frowned at that. “Your gloves are your ‘precious thing’? No offense, but from what Monokuma was saying, I thought it would be something a little… bigger.” Before she could respond to that, familiar laughter rang out. “Upupupu… How rude of you Leon! Don’t you know, what you may deem insignificant could be the most important thing in someone else’s life! After all…” The bear, that stood in front of the door held up it’s hand, the contents making Kyoko’s heart jump to her throat. “ These gloves are awfully important to Miss. Kirigiri! Why do you think she went to the trouble of changing her look, when she found them missing? She must really not want anyone to see her hands!”

Feeling the attention shift to her, she clears her throat. “So, have you come to mock me, or do you intend to give them back?” Monokuma laughs at that. “Give them back? Sorry little missy, but you ain’t getting these back until after a murder!” Everyone looks at Kyoko, waiting for her reaction. She straightens, calmly making eye contact with the infernal bear. “Well then, I shall have to learn to, as Celeste puts it,  _ adapt _ to my new situation.”

The gambler smirks at that, but Kyoko can feel everyone’s worried gazes. She stands, avoiding Makoto’s questions. She heads to the kitchen, just wanting to get away from the looks. They shouldn’t be  _ pitying _ her! She was a Kirigiri, and Kirigiri’s were strong! She pauses at the counter, shaking her head. Where had that come from? She jumps slightly as someone else enters the kitchen. “Kyoko…?” She turns to face Chihiro, hating the worry marring the other’s face. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course I am. Monokuma would need much more to upset me.” The programmer smiles slightly. “Of course! Um… do you need any help?” Kyoko is about to decline, before realizing that there’s no way for her to eat without taking her hands out. “If you would… could you grab me something to drink? Coffee maybe?” Chihiro  _ beams _ . “Of course! Here, I’ll grab you a straw as well, that way you don’t have to worry about picking up the cup!” 

As the other poured coffee into a mug, Kyoko studied the small girl. Her hair fanned her face, and her umbrella skirt seemed to be a little wrinkled. There were almost unnoticeable bags under the programmer’s eyes, likely from the stress of the last few days. Kyoko shook away her thoughts as Chihiro turned to her, holding the steaming cup. 

The two of them made their way back to their seats, Chihiro setting the mug down in front of her. Ignoring the stares, Kyoko blew on her coffee, willing it to cool down so it wouldn’t burn if she used the straw. “Are you sure that you're okay, Kyoko?” Turning to the fashion model, the purple haired girl raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine. If my gloves were the things ‘most precious’ to me, then that means the mastermind doesn't have access to my belongings outside of the school. In a way, it's almost comforting.” 

And it was comforting, because if the mastermind’s reach had extended farther, then who knew what that could have meant for her Grandfather or even the few friends she may have had. While losing her gloves was an inconvenience, she would live. Who knows, maybe this would turn out well in the future. She quickly finishes her coffee and stands up. 

“If you will excuse me, I am going back to my room.” After seeing Kiyotaka nod, she walks to the door, only hesitating slightly before pushing it open with her shoulder. She ignores the chatter that erupts at her exit, and goes to her room. She is then met by a challenge: how to unlock her door.

She stood there for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons of taking her hands out of her pockets, before someone tapped her shoulder. “ Do you need some help?” She gave the ultimate luckster a smirk and a nod.

“That would be appreciated, thank you.” She nudged her key out of her pocket, where Sayaka, who had been walking with Makoto, caught it and put it in the lock. She then pushed it open, and held the door. Kyoko nods and gives them both a slight smile. 

“Uh, what do you want me to do with your key?” Sayaka held up the object in question. She thought for a moment before gesturing towards to her dresser.

“You can just leave it there, Sayaka.” The other girl heads into the room, while Kyoko turns her attention to Makoto. “So what have you been up to, Makoto?”

He looked slightly surprised that she was addressing him, almost as if he had expected her to notice him. “Oh, um, I’ve mostly been trying to get to know everyone better. Even though I  _ know _ we’ll get out of here, it can’t hurt for us all to get closer.” 

She felt her chest warm, and a slight smile grow on her face. She exchanged a glance with Sayaka, who looked similarly fond. “Well, thank you both for helping with my door, but if you don’t mind, I do want to spend a little time by myself.”

“Of course! We’ll leave you to it, Kyoko.” Makoto headed out, but Sayaka seemed to linger. Kyoko raised an eyebrow. The idol gave an almost imperceptible blush.

“Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Aoi and I were planning on doing a girls night  sometime soon. We’re both doing our best to inform all the girls.” It shamed her that her first thought had been about all the different ways Sayaka could be trying to kill her. She banished those thoughts almost immediately and offered Sayaka a considerate nod. 

“I’ll… think about it. I’ve never really done anything like that before, so I’m not sure I understand what to expect.” Strangely, that seemed to concern Sayaka, more than placate her. “Anyway, you better go catch up with Makoto.”

“Oh! Oh yeah. Hey Makoto! Wait up!” The blue haired girl ran off after the boy, leaving Kyoko standing in her doorway, feeling almost… melancholy. Sighing, she shut her door and slid down it. Taking her hands out of her pockets, she hugged her knees close. When she felt tears start to well up in her eyes, she gave no effort to stop them. Eventually, she simply cried herself to sleep, for even the strongest people need to cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know, a brand new fic! I’ve had this idea for a while now, and I’m so excited for it! This will eventually become a Kyoko x Everyone fic, (Except maybe Hifumi, but that’s for personal reasons) so if you don’t like it, don’t read any further. That said, I could use some help! I have precious things figured out for Kyoko, Mukuro, Mondo, Celeste, and Sakura, but not everyone else! Give me ideas! For now though, lets start with Aoi. What should her precious thing be? No people or things that are (obviously) not in the school please! Also, the doll Chihiro gives her is one of the gifts Kyoko receives in the game.


End file.
